


Led Zeppelin — отстой

by NewBadGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Rating: PG - Freeform, Spoilers for 4x17, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Сэм Вессон и его бывший начальник Дин Смит едут на охоту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Led Zeppelin — отстой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Led Zeppelin Sucks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15691) by twoskeletons. 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

— Led Zeppelin — отстой, — сказал Дин.  
— Ну, так переключи станцию, — ответил Сэм, крепко сжимая в руках руль и внимательно смотря на дорогу. Дин начал переключать станции. Оставив позади ток-шоу, хип-хоп, народные песни и эмо завывания, он остановил свой выбор на Дон МакЛине, поющего «Звездная, звездная ночь». Дин Смит больше не был боссом Сэма, поэтому он мог спокойно сказать, что его вкус в музыке ничем не отличался от помойного ведра.  
— Слушай, я просто уверен, что ты знаешь слова «American Pie», — ухмыльнувшись, сказал Дин.  
— Нет, — честно ответил Вессон. Спорив между собой, они поднимали много шума и ругались, пересекая 95-е шоссе. Просто они старались отвлечься от мыслей, что им придется убить оборотня в Кине*. А они никогда раньше не сталкивались с оборотнями. До сих пор они охотились только на призраков. Печальные и простенькие привидения, которые не могут покинуть этот мир, и уже не являются его частью. Их легко убить солью, бензином и огнем. Тогда Дин сказал: — Конечно, каждый ползает, прежде чем встать на ноги. А нам придется это сделать, так или иначе, Сэмми. Так что давай надерем зад этому оборотню.  
Он даже больше не возражал, когда Дин называл его Сэмми.  
Оружие лежало в багажнике. Книга с молитвами лежала в кармане. Он учил латинский, и это оказалось на удивление легко. Иногда, когда Сэму звонила мама, он даже не снимал трубку, потому что устал каждый раз повторять одни и те же оправдания, но Дин, он всегда брал трубку. «Это папа/мама/сестра», говорил он, и начинал извиняться, а когда возвращался, притворялся, что ничего плохого не случилось, улыбаясь, как марионетка.  
Да уж, многое изменилось, и это не только потому, что он теперь охотник за привидениями. Перемены даже не ощущаются, не совсем — больше видение всего происходящего. За свою жизнь Сэм никогда не бывал на восточном побережье, но он смотрел на пейзаж и думал, что узнает это небо и участок дороги.  
— Это невозможно слушать, — сказал Сэм, протянув руку к приемнику.  
— Да ладно тебе, парень, — возмутился Дин, — сейчас будет моя любимая часть.  
— Водитель выбирает музыку — пассажиры сидят и помалкивают.  
— Что?  
— А?  
Их глаза встретились в зеркале заднего вида, и они тут же отвели глаза. У Сэма что-то сжалось в груди. Кое-что было. Одна вещь, которая продолжала терзать его сознание, и ему казалось, что через несколько дней он узнает, что именно. Иногда, когда Сэм звал Дина по имени, ему казалось, что он разговаривает не с Дином. Он думал, что знает вкус этого имени на языке лучше, чем его обладателя.  
Сэм остановил свой выбор на станции, где играла AC/DC «Back in Black» и прибавил громкости, на что Дин закатил глаза.  
— В новостях есть небольшие заметки, Сэмми, — произнес он. — Восемьдесят человек погибли двадцать лет назад.  
— Ты научишься получать от этого удовольствие, придурок, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал Сэм.  
— Сучка.   
И только из-за этого, Сэм прибавил еще громкости.

 ***Округ Чешир** — один из десяти округов штата Нью-Гэмпшир. Административный центр — Кин (англ. Keene)


End file.
